


Breaking Bat Brats

by NidoranDuran



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominatrix, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fucking Machines, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Harley sets a trap to get herself a plaything, and when she catches a Red Robin instead of a Batman, she almost thinks she’s out of luck, but finds that he’ll do just fine. But not as fine as when a Black Bat gets caught too. Anonymous commission.





	1. Bonus ending: Roping in Stephanie

"You should be close," Oracle's voice chirped into Tim's ear, confirming to him that he was on the right track.

"Thanks, Oracle," he said lowly, keeping his voice down as he looked around. "I think I have it from here."

Harley Quinn had been a few days out of Arkham Asylum, and like any escaped villain in Gotham, she'd been making a lot of noise since getting out. Noise that had not evaded anyone's attention, but it had taken a while to get anything solid. When finally a concrete sighting of her near one of The Joker's old and abandoned safe houses came up, Red Robin was the only one nearby who could look into it, due to some other activity bubbling up in the city, namely some Joker problems on the other side of Gotham entirely. But he didn't mind having to fly solo too much; Harley wasn't the easiest villain to deal with on one's own, a capable fighter herself, but compared to, say, Grundy or Freeze, she wasn't too impossible to deal with.

"How does it look?" asked Oracle, and Tim could hear the mad typing away as she probably handled everyone else's work that night all at once.

There were a lot of questions bundled into that one, and Tim's eyes moved about steadily, doing his best to observe the situation and answer as many of them with his gaze as he could. "It looks abandoned. A few signs of very recent use, and not by many people. I think it's safe to say that Harley has been here alone, and chosen it largely because it's abandoned; I don't think she's gone back to Joker, and this is probably an isolated incident from whatever he's doing on the other side of town. I'll let you know if anything comes up. Red Robin out."

"Sounds good. Switching over to the others, ping me if you need me to reopen the channel. Oracle out."

The line of communication closed, and Tim was alone. In a dark, abandoned safe house hidden in an even more abandoned warehouse, with any shred of backup very far from him. Not that he was nervous about it, of course, shrugging off the nagging little doubts. He'd been trained to handle this, and in all likelihood, Harley had gone back out to wreak more destruction, and he'd come upon only clues of what she was doing next and opportunities to lay a trap for when she returned. Everything would be fine, and he would soon enough be back out on the street with Harley in tow and Arkham bound.

Well, that was the plan. Instead, he received a baseball bat clean across the head, and as he hit the floor, the stinging of his head almost muted the words, "And ya didn't even knock first! How rude."

Darkness was all Tim knew. For how long, he didn't know, but when he came to, he knew it had been quite a while; there had been some flickers of evening light left in the sky when he was attacked, and now, the sky was black, no light around him as he slowly rose back to consciousness, stiff sensations against his wrists and ankles leaving him with a nagging sense that something was wrong, as if the imprint of a bat on the back of his head hadn't told him that. He groaned, frustrated and looking around as he tried to figure out what was going going in. His hands tried to move stubbornly, and that was when he discovered that chains kept his hands up over his head and spread out, a pair of shackles bolted to the floor keeping his legs equally spaced. He was stuck upright and spread eagle on his feet in somewhere. His vision came to him slowly, and he was sure it wasn't the same room he'd been attacked in. Presumably, some deeper part of this abandoned warehouse, but with windows to the outside, it couldn't have been in the underground safe house part of it.

"Ya know," rang a familiar, slightly high voice, with an accent thick and unmistakable. "I knew someone was lookin' at me, but I was kinda hopin' it'd get B-Man over here. Instead, I'm stuck with one of his brats, and not even the fun one. Just a little bird.""

"Sorry to disappoint," Red Robin groaned, head rolling back as the throbbing stopped and his senses began to return to him, the pain and disorientation ebbing as he came to. He wasn't sure where he was, and the lighting was centered entirely on the space around him, which didn't help his eyes in trying to see past it to everything in the rest of the room. Around him were some tables, with what looked like torture implements at first, but as his vision finished unblurring, they revealed themselves to be something else entirely.

Sex toys.

"Ya know, I had a run-in with one of you once. Nearly put out, too. Cute little bird, but not you. Regular Robin, not his attention seekin' knockoff version."

//How Harley had gotten her hands on an original style Batgirl outfit was beyond Tim entirely. He wasn't even as upset with it as Bruce had been, having only met Barbara after she'd started rehabilitation, but he knew poor taste when he saw it, and Harley running around Gotham as Batgirl, her blonde hair flowing free and long as she stuffed her body into an outfit ill-suited for her curves and went out to 'fight crime' was in the poorest taste of anything he'd ever encountered.

But she'd gotten the upper hand on him, surprised him with a follow-up strike after a lucky dodge, and she'd ended up on top of him, straddling his lap and shoving her breasts down into his face. "Hope ya don't mind too much that I decided to dress like your girlfriend, but maybe if it'd make ya feel better, I can pretend to be her! I bet you'd really enjoy it, just call me B-Girl and pull my hair, it'll be just like old times!" She wasn't sure that Robin and Batgirl were ever an item, but that was hardly the important part, as she took the Boy Wonder by surprise and made her move on him, hoping it would dig in and convince him to give in to her. She'd just split off from The Joker yet again, but she had needs, and maybe Robin could satisfy those needs for her.

Tim was so conflicted as he stared up at Harley, who started to grind against his cock through their clothes as he smiled down at him. He had no idea what she was doing or why she thought this was a good way to go about anything, but the more he watched, the more he wanted it, and the friction was so frustrating. He couldn't stop twisting, couldn't stay still as she rubbed up against him, and his hands began to reach for her hips, ready to give in to whatever she was offering him. Especially as she pushed his mask off, taking a moment to admire his handsome face before leaning in for a kiss.

Riding in on a launcher, Batgirl caught both of them by surprise as she gave a harsh kick right to the side of Harley's head, knocking her off of Tim's lap. Immediately, Robin felt regret as he rose to his feet, able to feel Cassandra's furious gaze as she was not the least bit happy with his moment of weakness.//

Tim groaned, "I remember."

'Wait, whaddya mean you remember?" Harley stared with wide eyes at Red Robin, having not expected that at all. She stopped, trying to think back on it. It had been a few years since that happened, and in that time, she knew for a fact that Robin had been replaced by someone even younger, and now she was suddenly looking at who she thought may have been the same Robin she'd nearly slept with. "You the bird that got away, weren't ya?" She reached for his mask, pulling it up and nearly stumbling back in surprise as she took the sight in of Red Robin's slightly older face. It was definitely him.

Tim should not have done that. He knew immediately, turning his head and trying to avoid her gaze as he groaned and twisted about, struggling against his bindings stubbornly. "Uh, forget I said anything," Tim groaned, struggling against the chains he was bound with, hoping to maybe break loose and do something about this other than stand there like a vulnerable idiot. But that was exactly what he was, and he couldn't shake himself loose as he remained in place and struggled in vain.

But Harley did nothing of the sort. Her depraved head raced with all manner of debaucherous ideas, things she'd been planning to do that night anyway, and which Tim could easily fall victim to instead. "Y'know, you're actually not too bad lookin' now. Kinda handsome, actually." Her fingers reached for his face, grabbing his chin and pulling his gaze back toward her. "I was hopin' the bat would come by for me to have some fun with, but maybe I can have a lil' bit with you first. It'd probably even piss him enough that his brat's gone for him to come lookin' for me himself."

Harley started at Tim's clothes, grabbing the fabric and tearing it right open to expose his chest. "Now that's what I like seein'!" she said, admiring Red Robin's toned upper body as she ran her fingers along the bare skin, a little damp with sweat as she adored him with her surprisingly soft fingertips. Tim groaned as she started to work on him, hardly the sort of torture he'd been expecting as she ran her fingers along his muscles, leaning in and having the gall to kiss his cheek and his jawline before going for his lips. And he didn't exactly want to kiss Harley, but he didn't quite not want to kiss her, either.

What followed was, as a result, a bit of a confusing and aimless fumbling, but Harley seemed endlessly amused by the way he struggled and squirmed nervously about against the way she was going at him. She was aggressive, her lips tight against his, so soft and adoring, and even knowing that she'd just cracked him across the back of the head he really couldn't deny that her kiss was sweet, and that as she bore down on him so aggressively, some part of him was a little curious about what else could come from this. He'd already fallen once for Harley's allure once before, and now, he was in an even worse position to fight against it.

Piece by piece, Harley did away with Tim's outfit, tugging off his gloves and sucking on his fingers for a moment, locking eyes with him as the steady sway of her head made her pigtails bounce wildly about. She was so eager, tempting him with the wet, warm embrace of her lips around his fingers, simulating something else entirely, something much more vulgar. "C'mon bird boy, beg me for it," she teased, but he held out against the temptation, much to Harley's disappointment. So she went for his chest next, rubbing and kissing it as she lifted one of her legs, working his thigh against the bulge of his cock straining against his tight. 'Unless you've been stuffin', I'd say you've got a nice, big dick in there, but I ain't pullin' it out until you ask me to."

"Well then you're going to be here a while," Tim groaned, intent on doing his best to hold out against whatever Harley had in mind, even though her thigh felt so nice against the bulge in his tights, and her tongue dragging along his neck was all too enticing. Either she was better at seduction than Tim gave her credit for, or Tim was a very, very weak man with no resolve.

Harley went next for Tim's tights, undoing his belt and dropping down to her knees as she laid some kisses onto his bulge, feeling it throb and twitch within his clothes. "You want it so bad, why do this to yourself?" She dug her fingers into the band of his pants and pulled them down, revealing his boxers straining to contain the aching erection just begging to be let out, and Tim groaned and twisted about as she continued to undress him. "This would all be a lot more fun both of us if ya weren't so stubborn, y'know."

"If I wasn't stubborn I wouldn't be in this line of work." Tim's voice was shaky as he watched Harley caress his thighs. He shouldn't have been looking, and he knew it, but he couldn't pull his eyes away, couldn't shake the captivated awe that he felt as he watched her work at his legs, fingers brushing along bare, sensitive skin just aching to be touched. Maybe he'd been a little too long without attention, touch-starved and desperate, and Harley was just taking advantage of something that anyone could have done to him when he was in this state. Yeah, that sounded like a good excuse for it. Harley wasn't anything special, she was just exploiting how pent up he was.

Pent up enough that pre-cum was starting to leave a wet spot in his gray underwear, which drew Harley's attention once more as she started to lick up along his thighs, now so perilously close to just sucking his cock and giving him what he craved. "Denial is so sad," she lamented, knowing exactly how to play Tim as she used her education and the faintest psychological appraisal of the hero she was dealing with to make it all so much worse. If he'd been willing to give in for the busty clown dressed in a too-tight Batgirl outfit that her tits were threatening to tear their way out of, there was no way he could survive this. "Why don't ya just give in so we can fuck already, bird boy?"

Harley's tongue delighted in trailing along his thighs, giving sloppy kisses to the sensitive skin. Tim had never been teased there before, and it was more effective than he was the faintest bit comfortable with, squirming against his bindings as Harley remained unwavering in her aggressive, forward assault. She wasn't giving up, wasn't lessening the aggressive temptation to give in and surrender to her hungers as they washed Tim over. Kisses trailed up to his pants, pecking at his cock with quick kisses before she drifted down to the other thigh and began to lick all over it too. It was messy and sloppy, edged with something frantic as Harley stared up at Tim, giving him the crazy eyes, but never had crazy seemed quite so appealing before.

"Stop teasing me," Tim panted heavily, rolling his head back.

"Then beg me for it." Harley licked her lips with an exaggerated swirl of her tongue. "Come on bird boy, I'll do somethin' really nasty to ya if you beg. You ever been with a crazy chick before? We do all sorta of weird stuff that boys never want to admit they're into." She laughed a little but as her tongue snaked its way up the leg of his boxers to lick his cock through his underwear before snapping sharply back. "But I promise not to tell a soul. All you gotta do is give in."

He shouldn't have. Oh god, how Tim should not have given in. But he couldn't help himself, struggling and squirming against her touch, the temptation too great and the situation too hopeless. "Please, Harley," he groaned. "I can't take anymore." He hadn't even been teased that much or pushed to the edge. He just couldn't hold out any longer, wanting her so bad and not having anywhere else to go. Maybe getting off would make this situation easier for him. "I want you."

"Well of course ya do, dummy!" Harley said, smiling as she grabbed hold of Tim's boxers and tugged them sharply down, finally getting a nice look at his cock. She hadn't exactly been expecting disappointment after seeing the large, swollen bulge straining against his clothes, but his bared cock still managed to more than impress, leaving her excited for what was to come as she took a second to marvel at it. "Damn, this is what I missed out on?" she asked, leaning in and giving it a few licks as her fingers curled around the shaft and started to run along it. "I ain't even upset you came over here now, I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this!"

"So, about that nasty thing crazy girls do," Tim chuckled, a bit nervous and all but certain he was making a mistake, but as her tongue lapped at his cock head, he really couldn't help but groan, leaning his head back and rattling the chains he was held in place with as he throbbed and ached with need, cock dripping down onto her tongue with pre.

"I knew that'd get ya," Harley said, smiling as she reached into her pocket and withdrew a condom, quickly biting it open and pushing it down onto his cock. "Unless ya dated some real freaks before, this'll be a new one." She rolled the condom down onto his cock. "But the condom ain't involved, I just don't wanna lose a single drop of cum while I do it." Already, she was sounding like the sort of adventure Tim wasn't prepared for but was ready to greet like he was, unsure where this was going or what kind of debauchery Harley held in store for him, but so captivated by the twisted, sinful promise of finding out what she had in mind.

Once the condom was rolled onto Tim's cock, Harley took him by surprise, quickly circling around his body and grabbing his ass with both hands. "Oh," he groaned as he felt her hand spread his cheeks open. "You're one of those girls." He'd never dated one of those girls before, shivering as he felt the hot, damp breath brushing along the cleft of his ass. "Not that I mind, of course." Even though he was audibly gulping, knowing what she was going for but not the least bit ready for it.

Harley was all giggles as she buried her face into Tim's ass. She could have been patient with him, but patience sounded boring, and she knew she'd have much more fun if she slobbered all over his ass hole instead and ate him out with the kind of ferocity that would leave him with a preference for 'those girls', especially ones who dressed like crazy and slightly slutty clown criminals. Wasting no time getting to work, Harley decided to go at his ass with a flurry of quick, eager licks against the puckered hole. "Talk about a tight-ass," she joked, hand slapping across his cheek playfully as she made the aggressive most of having her fun with him.

Tim hardly felt like much of a prisoner, as even if he was bound spread eagle in some dismal, abandoned warehouse in the middle of Gotham's 'abandoned warehouses for supervillains to set up safe houses in' district, having his ass eaten by his captor was a little bit more pleasurable than proper torture procedure would have dictated. But he couldn't complain, finally given what he wanted, something concrete and aggressive, with his cock throbbing inside of the condom wrapped tight around it. "So is this really what you had in mind when you laid this trap?"

"Oh no, I wasn't plannin' on givin' anyone a rimjob, but while I'm here, why not, right?" She gripped his cheeks tight with her fingers, nails digging into the skin as she continued to prod the hole with her tongue, alternating between steady licks up and down along his ass, and just shoving her tongue against his back entrance and loosening it up, managing to get in deep enough to penetrate his ass with her tongue. "Especially since you're kinda cute, for a bat brat." Her eyes closed as she thought about how foolish he was to sink into comfort and complacency, not realizing the nasty surprises waiting around the corner for him as she kept up the anal attention.

Riding high on not having any idea what was to come, Tim was starting to get way too into it, groaning and happily going slack, submitting to the dominant fire of a crazy clown queen whose expert tongue was working a twisted and enlightening sort of magic in a place he'd never felt anything of this sort before. It was amazing, and he couldn't help but feel like giving in to her demands was a good idea, that he had done the right thing by basically letting her at him. He told himself it was because this way, he could brace himself for what was to come easier, that he could more handily avoid her torture and dissatisfaction. Just playing along with whatever came next until someone could come rescue him. But the truth was much more shameful and carnal than that.

Harley ate Tim out like a crazy girl, noisy and messy, utterly careless about how she came off as she indulged in the rare treat before her, and was all too glad to find that Tim was loving it, savouring his moans as she worked him over quicker. "I wonder," Harley said, purring as she replaced her tongue with two fingers, shoving them deep into Tim's back hole at once and rapidly starting to pump them back and forth, applying pressure to his prostate as she bit down hard on his cheek. "

It was enough to send Tim over the edge, and he yelled as his prostate was worked over directly, cock throbbing as he filled the condom up with cum, flooding it with his thick, warm seed, expertly milked out by the wringing fingers and the tinge of pain that left Harley laughing and giggling about madly as she wiggled the digits inside of him. "Talk about a tight-ass," she joked, one final slap across his cheeks marking the end of it as she pulled her fingers back and quickly twirled back around to Tim's front. "Whaddya think now, bird brain? Do ya like crazy girls yet?"

"More than I thought I would," Tim panted, shivering as he locked eyes with Harley. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"Aw, poor little bat brat isn't dating the right kind of girl then." She looked down at the swollen, filled condom, which drooped from the volume of semen pumped into the condom and stretching it out into a wide bubble that drooped. "Or really any girl, by the looks of it. Poor bat brat." Harley rolled the condom quickly off of Tim's cock, and that was when she really shook up his expectations by bringing it up to her lips and wringing the cum out of it, letting it all pour down into her mouth, filling it with the potent and salty flavour before she swallowed it down, mouth wide open and uncaring about the way that some splashed out as she swirled her tongue around in it. "Oh, that's even tastier than your butt. I could get used to treat like that."

Tim couldn't believe any of what was happening to him, but the sight of Harley sucking down his cum so shamelessly still stood as an exceptional sort of debauchery. "Wow," he groaned. "I think I could get used to giving you a treat like that." He was only saying that to lure her into a false sense of security and keep the moment stalled, he swore.

"That's what I like to hear! I think it's about time we got down to some good, hard fuckin' if you're going to be such a good boy about it." Harley licked her lips and showed Tim that there was still some cum left in her mouth when she pushed against his lips and spat his own seed back into his mouth.

Instinctively swallowing it, Tim shuddered as he gave in to her dominance just a little bit more, surprised by just how good the bizarre sort of submission she was forcing onto him felt. "Yes, let's fuck. Oh, Harley, I want your pussy so bad."

"Whoa, whoa, back that up." Harley wagged a finger in Tim's face before walking around behind him. "I ain't lettin' you in my pussy quite yet, no matter how nice your dick is." The ominous sound of a wheeled table rolling along the floor sent a shiver up Tim's spine as a creeping suspicion of what was to come came only a second before the reveal, when a swollen, cock head shaped something pushed up against his freshly eaten hole. "You're the one gettin' fucked here."

"Wait, Harley--" Tim began, but it was too late, and he heard the mechanical clicking of something ominous as the dildo began to press forward, and that was when things took a turn for the worse. He'd assumed a strap-on was coming his way, that she was going to peg him for a while, but even worse seemed in store as Harley turned on a fucking machine, a piston with a cock on the end of it that, on its lowest speed, began to thrust slowly into Tim's ass. He groaned, bucking forward into the air as Harley circled back around him and waved a remote in her hand. "Ngh, Harley, come on, this--ugh, it's so..."

"Aw don't whine about it now, bird boy. By the time I'm done breakin' you in, you're gonna love getting everything done to your cute ass." Another slap across his cheeks left him wincing as she stepped back for a moment, tongue dragging along her teeth as she stared in delight at the sight of Tim getting a slow, deep fucking from the machine. It wasn't exactly what she'd been wanting out of her day, but so far it was going pretty well. "Hey, here, I'll even give you a little extra something to help it along."

Tim's eyes were shut tight, his head thrown back as he endured the steady fucking as well as he could, and it was not ideal. He groaned, his hips rolling as the machine slowly worked into his ass, opening him up to what he was sure would be a harsher fucking to come. Indeed, Harley hadn't even waited very long before she turned a dial on the remote and turned up the speed a little bit. He opened his eyes, ready to plead with her to stop, when he looked down to see her kneeling down in front of him, her clothes gone and her hands spreading her ample, perky breasts, wrapping them up tight around Tim's cock.

"Let's get a smile on that handsome face of yours, shall we?" Chipper as ever, Harley relished in the delight that came from putting Tim through his paces, and even as she started to drag her perky breasts up and down his cock, she was hardly taking it easy on him, his head poking out of cleavage and aching in her face. "And wile we get your face smilin', let's paint this one a new coating of white! Betcha didn't think you'd be cummin' all over my face when you came to beat me up, did ya?"

Rather than speaking, Tim just rattled his chains and let out groans of shock and amazement as he struggled against his bindings, unsure what was happening but knowing above all else that he was in way over his head now. The machine went up again, and it grew noisier as the steadily thrusting fake cock shoved its way deeper into his ass, making him throb between her tits as, intense as being penetrated and opened up like this was, the pleasure proved undeniable. it was embarrassing, made all the worse for the ways that Harley started throwing little remarks about how he was a kinky boy and loved having his ass fucked that didn't lead anywhere, but dug in and left him squirming nervously about still. It wasn't easy to endure this sort of embarrassment.

But that was the point. As she kept up the pressure and gave Tim a nice, solid titfucking, she did her best to put him through his paces. "Once you're nice and broken, you're gonna make a great pet, bird boy. I've been thinking', why be someone else's bitch when I can get a hero to make mine instead? And if B-Man won't come here and take care of me himself then you're gonna have to take his place as my butt slut and give me all the cum I wanna drink, okay?" Her head leaned down and she reached her tongue out to toy with his head and scoop up some of the pre dripping from his tip. "Besides, I don't even give you an hour with this thing before you start acceptin' that you love gettin' your ass fucked."

Backed into a corner--or, more accurately, a fucking machine--Tim was overwhelmed by sensations all at once. By the steady fucking of his ass by the unrelenting and noisy machine, by Harley's plush breasts wrapped around his cock, and worst of all, by the crushing sense of defeat as he drew closer to another orgasm, struggling and bucking about hotly, so nervous and desperate. She wanted to break him, and he had no idea where this had all been going until it was too late to stop it. Like an idiot he'd rationalized giving in to her demands and now he was on the receiving end of something hot, hard, and savage, and without the slightest idea how to save himself. And he was suffering for it.

Suffering to the tune of blowing another massive load, crying out and throwing his head back as he slammed against the chains in a futile, frustrated attempt to break free. Meanwhile, there was Harley, happily catching his cum as she released her busty embrace and took his cock head into her mouth, lips wrapped tight around his head so that she could drink his orgasm down right from the tap, gulping sloppily and noisily as the unhinged supervillain indulged in her newfound appreciation for Tim's spunk. With the phallus pounding his ass, he came harder than ever before, giving Harley all of the cum she could have ever wanted. Or at least, what would have been that much were she the least bit aware of what restraint meant.

"It's so much better from the source," Harley said, rising up to her feet as she grabbed the remote again.

"You're going to stop this now, right?" Tim groaned. "I can't take anymore, please. Harley, you got my cum, I've given you what you needed, but--ah!" Not only did Harley not turn it off, but she kicked it up three notches at once, and his ass was not ready for the harsh fucking that followed as it hit him with a rabid and mad pace. It was so intense that he didn't even stop making noise, twisting and struggling about as he yelled in frustration and pleasure all at once.

"You're getting cuter by the minute, bird boy." Harley took a few steps back. "But that troublesome mouth of yours is getting on my nerves. I think we should start trainin' it to do better than just complain about all the good stuff I'm givin' ya." Doing a forward flip, Harley used the momentum she got to handspring up into the air, wrapping her legs around Tim's head in a proper head scissors and then pulling herself upright, shoving her slick, aching pussy right up into her face. "Get eatin', and show me how much you appreciate the best sex you've ever had." Her hands grabbed hold of the chains, shaking them and tugging on Tim's wrists as she laughed a mocking, cruel laugh, bucking against his lips. She was going to make a slave of him yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassandra woke up in even rougher shape than Tim had, knocked unconscious only after a scuffle, which had left her head racing and her adrenaline pumping at the very height of when she was knocked over. And for a while she couldn't even remember what had happened to her or what she was doing for a moment, as her dizzy eyes shifted back into focus slowly, and she looked up. She was strapped down to a table, the reinforced bindings keeping her in there even as she struggled.

Harley had dressed for the occasion in the time it took for Black Bat to wake up. She was no longer just prepped for domination, but she was dressed like it too, stepping out in high heeled leather boots that went up to her thigh, and a corset that clung to all of her curves so eagerly, emphasizing her figure and framing her bared pussy adoringly as she strutted forward. "Looks like you finally woke up. I was startin' to get worried about if you were gonna wake up or not. I didn't want my new toy to get broken before I could even take it outta the box." She stepped forward, holding a riding crop that she can slowly along Black Bat's jawline. Her mask had already been tugged off, leaving her face vulnerable to the back and forth of the flat leather tip. "Even if you still ain't a B-Man or my Puddin'. I can't believe my luck, gettin' stuck as the babysitter for a couple of bat brats instead."

It all came back to Cass as she listened to Harley talk, her mind slowly focusing back on what had happened. Tim went MIA chasing Harley, and Black Bat had been dispatched to try and make heads or tails of what had happened to him, as Batman had managed to get things under control when Robin finally showed up to help out, as well as some Birds of Prey backup to justify sending Cass off in another direction. But what she got was of little help as she had been jumped by Harley, who had been able to crack into Red Robin's communications and listened in for news of Black Bat's arrival. Harley's hyenas had been the ones to really trouble Black Bat, and one of them managed to get his teeth into her side, not enough to bite her, but it had left a large section of her hip and waist exposed when the suit was torn away, a tear that ran up the side and spread out to leave a significant amount of skin beneath her left breast exposed.

"What did you do with Red Robin?" she yelled, thrashing about and trying to kick her way into freeing herself, but to no avail. Whatever this table was meant for, it wasn't something to restrain normal people, as even her strength was helpless against the bindings.

"Calm down, Bat Broad, I haven't hurt your little birdy yet. He's recoverin' from all the fun we had earlier. I'll show him to you in a little bit and you'll see he's fine, but for now, I wanna spend some time with you." She ran the riding crop down Black Bat's neck, along her outfit, down to the exposed skin and making her hiss and yell as she struck her with the leather end of it. "But I don't wanna have fun with someone who doesn't know how to have fun, so first, we gotta change things up a little bit."

Another strike of the riding crop into Black Bat's side made her twist harder against the table, almost convulsing from the impact. She was used to pain, and could handle harder blows, but it wasn't about the damage it left. It was about the fact that she was already weak and tired, buttered up by a long night of fighting now capped off by being struck with a riding crop full force by Harley in a spot already a little more sensitive than she'd have liked. But she was helpless to stop it as another strike landed onto her side. She was in a horrible position to muster up any kind of attack, and she couldn't get the leverage to even try to get to a lock pick. Did this even take locks? She couldn't see or feel out from this angle. The whole thing was a disaster.

"Come on, unwind and have some fun. Little Bird was having so much fun that he was almost beggin' me before you woke up to stick my tongue up his ass again, and I'm sure you're an even bigger freak, running around in that gimp suit." She ran her fingers along Cassandra's bare skin next, feeling for a moment the scar tissue there. A brief moment of panic stopped her as she wondered if the marks were from her dogs, before seeing how old they were. She saw plenty of old scars from her time as a psychiatrist, seeing the self harm marks from decades old self-inflicted wounds and suicide attempts. And she recognized these as old enough that, given her face, she would have been very young when she got them. A brief moment of empathy surged within Harley as she snapped back into reality, her expression tightening and cheering up. "And I can tell you've been through a lot in your life, so I'm gonna make sure that once you're ready to have fun, you're super happy!"

Cassandra winced against the fingers touching her body. She was a complicated girl, and she felt so incredibly, unbearably touch starved that the mere brush of fingertips along her mid chest was enough to ignite within her things that she had no desire to feel while strapped to a table. "Harley, please, let me see him. I just want to know that he's okay."

"If you wanna see Bird Boy, then I wanna see the puppies," Harley said, smiling as she reached for Cassandra's suit and ripped it a bit more, exposing her mid chest entirely as she broke right through the leather. Then up to her tits, tearing away bit by bit, almost teasing herself with revealing Black Bat's body bit by bit to her hungry eyes. Taut, toned skin was a wonderful treat and she would occasionally stop to run her fingers down her body, adoring her with her touch briefly before running her fingers back up again. It was a rough taunting, one that made Cassandra squirm as she felt not the violence of an aggressive approach but the steadily creeping excitement of being undressed, something that she hadn't wanted to actually feel so strongly, but which each new stretch of skin left her more and more excited for. Her body was heating up utterly against her wishes and she felt helpless to stop it.

Slowly, the costume was torn up enough to reveal the undersides of Cass's tit, and all of Harley pulled her fingers back and reached once more for the riding crop. "I really wanna look back at the goods again, but I think I'd also like to hear you yell some how, so how about I give you a lil' bit of modesty for another minute, but I get to slap you sill with this?" She stood there silent for a moment, head tilting as if she sought an answer as she held the riding crop up high, but as Cass began to say something, she cut her off with, "Nah, just jokin'! Whaddya think this is, a democracy? I'm wearin' this corset and that means you're my toy, not my equal."

Harley smiled wide as she brought to riding crop down along Cassandra's bared midsection, this time relishing in the spread of coverage she was able to get She toyed with the tip, running it slowly along her body, tracing along the lines of defined muscle and along each and every scar, careful not to place her strikes onto the many lingering injuries her body had as she sought instead to leave the stinging red marks on new spots like a good and proper domme should. She went erratically, always spending just a tiny bit longer toying with each successive strike, except for the occasional double tap to keep things fresh. There was no specific pattern for Cassandra to understand as she was struck with the crop, which made it all the more frustrating as she tried and failed to predict when to brace herself. It was maddening.

Maddening was Harley's game, and she played it expertly, watching Cass's face as she gave her a nice, steady lashing before finally placing it down and saying, "Doesn't bein' undressed seem a whole lot better now? I think it's a lot less painful than bein' flogged." She smiled wide, the demented perkiness absolutely haunting as she clung so steadily to the goal she held firmly in mind of breaking Black Bat down. Her hand grabbed at the torn up end of Cassandra's costume and once more ripped, this time greedily revealing her breasts entirely and tearing away so much that it left only sleeves and the back attached, Cassandra's upper body entirely stripped at the front. "Oh hey, cute tits, Bat Bird," Harley said.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm not going to thank you for the unwanted compliment," Cassandra snidely responded, trying to keep sarcastic and fiery as she was touched every which way, but it was getting harder by the minute to hold back against what Harley was doing to her, as the pain had elicited a strange response of excitement within her, and now she found herself crying out as fingers dug into her tits, the clown princess eagerly fondling her as she worked her over steady and slow.

Fingers pressed adoringly into Black Bat's breasts, but Harley needed more, smiling wide as she moaned and leaned her face in quickly, getting her lips around one of her nipples and sucking eagerly on it, her eyes smiling wide as her head moved about wildly, making the pigtails her hair was pulled up into sway about wildly. She seemed as unhinged as could be, riding a wave of depravity as far as it would take her, but this particular motion finally got the reaction she'd been seeking from Black Bat. The wince of guilty pleasure, the tightening of a body beneath her touch and the biting of a shuddering lower lip. "There it is," Harley crooned, pulling back happily. "You wanna moan, but you don't wanna let me know you want to fuck me. But it's progress!"

"If saying that helps your self-esteem then sure, go with that." Defiance wasn't doing much for Cass, but each time she tried to kick out, she failed to do much of anything.

"What makes me feel better is when you tell me how bad you need it, but it's okay. You'll beg eventually, just like your bird boyfriend did." She bit down on the nipple before pulling back and reaching for something off to the side, pulling a pair of nipple clamps out and placing them down onto the sensitive nubs, making Cassandra yelp as they were tightened down on and held in place. "Here, wear these for now," she said with a smile, fingers dancing in back and forth swirls down her stomach before she started to tear more at her costume, seeking to reveal her pussy next. She delighted in the way that Cassandra squirmed and hissed as she did, as the nipple clamps tightened down and left her surging with agony.

Harley's smile broadened as she watched Black Bat squirm, tearing away with impatience as she ripped further and further down, fingers running along her waist and down further, reaching in to the tight suit so that she could feel Black Bat's twat before she even got all the way to exposing it. "Wow, that's pretty wet for someone who ain't gettin' off on this. But maybe you really like it more than you wanna tell me." She smiled, cupping Cassandra's mound and pressing down firmly on it, letting her twist about in frustration a little bit before sinking a pair of fingers into her cunt, feeling even further down into the slick, sticky wetness.

Cassandra's hips bucked and rocked upward as she was penetrated by the eager digits, having not been ready to handle it in the least. "Let me see him!" she cried out, struggling to keep herself focused on everything even halfway sane even as Harley's fingers pressed into her firmer and deeper, toying with her excitedly. She couldn't stop squirming against the probing fingers, and Harley seemed all too eager to subject her to deeper and faster as her arousal was built and dragged out into the light by Harley with the very clear goal in mind of embarrassing her through pure arousal.

But Harley didn't give an inch to Black Bat's demands as she withdrew the fingers, soaked now and dripping with Cassandra's own juices, and pushed them right into Black Bat's mouth, pushing in and watching with a broad smile as the lips wrapped around them and started to suck. "There's a good girl," she moaned. "I knew you were gonna give in, I just had to wait. You can pretend all you want, but this'll be a lot more fun if you admit you love it. I ain't showin' you your bird boy toy until I know you're gonna have fun with us." Her other hand tore with a greedy, aggressive finality at her suit as she exposed Cassandra's pussy at last, having made quick and efficient work of the Black Bat costume so that now it was little more than sleeves and long socks for all the good it did to her.

"Aw, what a cute little pussy," Harley said, snapping forward and pressing a big, wet kiss onto her puffy mound. "And it's so wet. I'm startin' to think you like havin' clamps on your nipples. But it's okay, you don't have to admit it, I've got other ways of makin' you talk." She licked all over Cassandra's mound, sucking and even nibbling on her labia as she slowly positioned herself better to come in from below, gripping a pair of muscular thighs as she licked her way up the wet slit and right to her clit, which she got her lips onto and began to suck on. An excited, aggressive sucking on the little nub that immediately began to make Cassandra yell.

The pleasure was immediate, and it was eight kinds of completely undeniable. Her fingers tightened into her palms, clenching into fists as she stared down at Harley past the bright red nipple clamps pinching down the very sensitive bundles of nerves. Pain and pleasure were mingling in ways that felt so thoroughly wrong to Cassandra, but she was utterly powerless to stop the crazed clown from working her evil on her. It was an intense feeling, one that burned deep within her as she saw the crazed eyes peeking back up at her eagerly, wanting to see her break. And she wasn't sure she could hold out much longer against it.

Maybe it would be better to give in, she told herself, groaning and biting down on her lip, going harder still as she found some raw delight in the digging of teeth into her lip that only grew as said grip tightened, proof that she was definitely slipping further and further away. She was in a hopeless position here, and maybe if she gave an inch to Harley's wicked touch, she could ease into something a little bit more opportune, surrendering on her own terms and holding onto herself, not to mention being able to see Tim. And all she had to do was give in to the pleasure already so strongly surging through her.

So she gave in, head rolling back as she felt Harley still dutifully sucking away on her clit, fingers pumping rapidly in and out of her. "You're right," Cassandra moaned, dragging her tongue along her lips. "Nngh, I can't fight it anymore. It feels so good, Harley. I need your fingers in me so badly, please, don't stop."

"I knew you wanted it! You bats are all such crappy liars about how much you don't wanna fuck me, but I can tell where your eyes all go!" She pulled up happily, fingers working overtime to pump rapidly into Black Bat, who let out a very honest moan as she felt all the pleasure. "But forget my fingers, I've got somethin' much better for you than that." She smiled as she slunk off, looking even more sultry and excited now that she had Black Bat wrapped around her finger, and this time, she sucked the fingers clean herself, moaning as she sampled another taste of Cassandra's cunt on her way over to her table full of toys. slipped quickly into the harness of her double-ended strap-on, guiding the interior end into herself as she climbed back onto the table and held onto the thick, ready phallus. "Whaddya think, Bat Broad? Whole lot better than fingers, right?'

A genuine shudder of need worked its way up Cassandra's spine, and she moaned, "Yes," with far too much intent behind it. She was in an embarrassing position now and she hadn't the least bit of an idea how to get out of it, but the pleasure was burning her up. But she couldn't let that stop her now; there was no real surrender in fretting the whole time about actually surrendering. She needed to give in to the pleasure and to the gorgeous, crazed criminal clown wanting so badly to fuck her. It was a rare opportunity to unwind and cut loose if nothing else. "Please fuck me, Harley."

"With pleasure!" she yelped, climbing up onto Cassandra and smiling as she slammed the strap-on deep into Cass with a single stroke, moaning as she filled her pussy up with the thick plastic cock and immediately got to thrusting into her with all of the speed and unfettered madness that seemed exactly what Harley would have done in this situation. She yelled in delight as she pulled the clamps off at long last and began to suck once more on Cass's nipples, drawing weak moans from her as the relief from pain began to wash over her, only for her to be so overly sensitive that the agony resurged as lips and teeth aggressively seized the nub.

As Harley feverishly slammed down and thrust into Cass with a needy swell of energy and excitement, the bound heroine squirmed about hotly, moaning as the intense pressure of what was being done to her began to catch up with her. There was so much about what Harley was doing to her that felt amazing, and being so harshly and quickly fucked was providing a kind of thrill that she didn't know where to even begin trying to deal with. The moans that she let out were so genuine and frank that they almost disturbed her, and she was enjoying this all far too much for comfort, as Harley went at her mercilessly. "More," she moaned, jaw trembling as she stared down at Harley, and she didn't feel like she was only saying that to play along.

As she fucked Cassandra with her strap-on, the interior end of the dildo worked Harley's own pussy over, pressing up against her g-spot and leaving her with all the reasons in the world to go all out as it rubbed up against that sensitive spot on the roof of her own twat. "I'm startin' to think that all of you runnin' around the city at night in spandex and leather is leavin' you all way too repressed for you own good," she says, getting analytical even as she sucks on Cass's sore nipples. "Because that's two of you annoying tykes I've broken in tonight and I'm not even really tryin' that hard."

All she got in response were moans, but that was all she wanted, confident in what she was doing and the power she held so powerfully over Black Bat in that moment, subjecting her to an absolutely merciless round of all out fucking. She hadn't yet had her fill that night even after all the stuff she had subjected Tim to, still only getting started as the excitement of having two of Batman's sidekicks with her began to send a million ideas through her mind that she wanted to do right there and then, too impatient to wait or want to pace things out as she toyed with them thoroughly. There was something addictive about being able to take two troublesome heroes who had given her years of trouble, and turn them into sexual toys begging for her touch.

The steady back and forth of a relentless and needy clown was more than Cassandra's body was ready to handle. Repression was underselling her issues, and she was being touched in ways so vulgar and intense that she didn't know what to do with them. This wasn't her fingers running along her body, and for all of the torment that followed, all of Harley's sadistic impulses inflicted upon her, was only fueling something twisted. She wanted to give in to it all, not just in submission to Harley, but in general. To embrace pain and pleasure all in unison and to let all of the craziness come together into a massive swell of endless indulgence. It was so much more than she knew what to do with, and it transcended the immediate moment of being strapped down to a table.

Harley gave both abused nipples a thorough sucking before licking her way up Cass's neck, stopping every inch or so of flesh to bite down on her, loving the feeling of Cass tensing against her, each hiss and wince giving her new life as she made her way up to Black Bat's lips, finally locking up with hers and giving her a frantic, sloppy kiss. She shoved her tongue into Cassandra's mouth, aggressive and dominant, and the delight she felt when Black Bat kissed her back and accepted submission, accepted her place as Harley's plaything. The passion behind the desperate way the heroine kissed told Harley so much all at once about the sorry, needy state that she must have struggled with constantly, and it almost left her wanting to sympathize, but only through wanting to quell her loneliness and frustrations through the same kind of fun she was already having.

The steady back and forth of the fake cock in and out of her pussy made Cassandra just lose herself, moaning loudly into the messy kiss as she gave herself up utterly to everything being done to her, recklessly throwing herself into the crushing delight of just being taken. It was a feeling both thorough and totally depraved, but she wanted both of those things far, far too much to find a single reason to complain, and it was only getting better as her body crept closer and closer toward the edge, and she took the impending release far better than she would have ever thought she could.

With a needy howl, Cassandra came, hips bucking up off of the table as she lost herself, thrashing against her bindings now not out of anger and a desire to escape, but out of pure delight as her body surged with wave after wave of intense sensation hitting her from every direction. It was dizzying and mind blowing as it was took her utterly by surprise. It felt so good. So twisted and guilty, but good. Better than her fingers could have ever hoped to make her feel, and the touch starved heroine felt the swelling need for intimacy grow within her that she knew was going to leave a mark and an emptiness when she found some way out of here.

Cassandra whined as she came down from her high, only to feel Harley still fucking away at her gleefully, going all out as she slammed into her again and again, each roll of her hips feeling harder than the last as Harley took a bit longer to climax, but when she did, she let out a scream of pure delight as she buried the toy to the hilt inside of her. "You're gonna love being my new toy!" she howled, her expression blatantly aflame with pleasure as she refused to feel guilty about how unbearably good she felt in that moment, relishing in the thrill of pure satisfaction as her body surged with the intense thrill of getting off by fucking someone else.

Harley slipped out of the harness as she withdrew the phallus from Cassandra, grabbing hold of it and bringing it up to Cassandra's trembling lips. "Open wide," she said with a smile and shoved the fake cock into her mouth, briefly facefucking Black Bat with the dildo. "Suck your juices clean off of it, I don't want it to get sticky before I shove it back into Bird Boy's ass again." She gleefully worked it up and down,  and watched as obediently, Black Bat did exactly as she was told, moaning as she serviced the cock eagerly. Once it was clean, she climbed back onto the table and straddled her face. "Now keep those lips open. I'm gonna show you your boyfriend in a minute, but first, I wanna give you a little something of his."

Cassandra gasped for air after the brief facefucking with the dildo, but she gladly kept her mouth open, shuddering with the masochistic bliss that left her feeling like she was developing eight new kinks all at once and didn't know how to deal with any of them, but she stared at Harley's pussy positioned over her mouth as the clown spread the lips apart. A trickle of Tim's cum drooled out of her leaking twat and fell right into Cass's mouth, and the heroine didn't even hesitate to swallow it and moan as she tasted it. The combination of Tim's saltiness and Harley's tart juices was an oddly enjoyable one.

"Tastes good, don't it?" Harley asked, biting her lip as she rocked back and forth, effectively humping the air above Cassandra's lips as she moved with an erratic grace. "Mm, just thinkin' about it makes me want some. Good thing I've got it on tap though. Hey, Bird Brain! You can come out now, you've been a great boy, but I'm thirsty!" She hopped off of the table and smiled as Cassandra turned her head in worry toward the shadows, hearing footsteps.

Tim stepped out, and he looked like a wreck. Bites and scratches and riding crop induced welts marked his muscular chest all over as he stood there wearing almost nothing at all. A muzzle over his mouth kept him from saying anything, his hands were clearly tied behind his back, and he had a vibrator strapped to his thigh and reached up into his ass, relentlessly buzzing inside of him and milking his prostate without end, which left him cumming again and again, drunk on orgasms as his cock emptied out into a tube laid over his cock head, which connected down to a jar strapped to his other leg. He was being milked and having his cum stored.

"Mm, you did so well stayin' quiet like that, even though I bet you came a whole bunch watchin' me fuck your girl. But don't worry, you'll get a turn with her too, I promise. But I'm gonna have a round in that nice butt while I do!" She slapped Tim's ass, made him groan with the kind of response that told Cass his rear must have been incredibly sore from all the abuse she'd given it through the night. Harley reached down for the jar, unscrewing the lid that connected the tube into it, all a very makeshift operation, but it was worth it as she held aloft the jar at last, full of warm cum that swished about as she swirled it, leaning her nose in and inhaling the scent of spunk like she was sniffing the bouquet of a bottle of fine wine.

Cassandra was stunned into silence as she looked at Tim, who had been tied up and looked so embarrassed and sore that she didn't even pay much mind to his cock or how well endowed he was, just worried about her teammate. She thought he would have been tied up in a back room, not bound like this and stuck with a vibrator. She wondered if Harley had broken him too much and he was now just given in to all of it. His eyes certainly held a certain blankness and surrender to them.

Harley didn't worry about any of that though, as she brought Tim's cum up to her lips and chugged it all down, moaning as the thick, salty spunk slid down her throat, mouthful after mouthful greedily drank. She didn't care how this looked or what they may have thought of her as she enjoyed her treat, letting out a happy gasp of delight when she had swallowed every drop, before throwing the jar carelessly off to the side. It noisily shattered against the wall as she shrugged. "Alright then, Bat Broad is broken in, Bird Boy's balls are still lookin' nice and full... Who's ready for a threesome? I'll bring over the fucking machine!" She sang as she pranced off eagerly to go get the bulky machine, not actually untying Cassandra in the process as she headed off.

Both of the sidekicks felt tired and sore, but things had only just begun for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassandra didn't need to be able to hear her teammate speak to know that Tim was more torn up than even she was. His posture was an absolute mess, having surrendered to the pleasure more utterly than he could handle, but still edged with something defensive and combative. As his prostate was milked by the vibrator, his cock stood painfully hard at attention, throbbing and leaving him to twist with a delight that said he was enjoying it. She had to do something to get them out of it, and she looked at him, listening for Harley's mad rambling to fade off into the distance as she went off in search of the fucking machine.

"Play along," Cass said, just loud enough for him to hear. It was all she needed to say, and Tim nodded slowly, understanding her easily enough.

"There it is!" called Harley's voice, ringing out clearly and leaving both sidekicks shuddering in worry as she began to walk the machine over to them. "You're gonna love this, Batslut. Bird Brain over here has loved gettin' fucked by it, but you're in for a real treat too." She pushed the machine over to the table and turned it on slowly. Tim hadn't noticed it when it was fucking him from behind, but there were actually two cocks on the machine, and Harley activated both, making them thrust in steady, eager synchronicity together. "You ever been double penetrated before?" she asked Black Bat with a smile.

Knowing she had to perform, Cassandra moaned, "No, never," as she bit her lip, writhing about against her bindings happily as she stared at the two rapidly thrusting dildos. "But it looks so fun. Can I please get fucked by those two big dicks at one?" She knew Tim was going to be shocked by what she was doing, but she needed to set the stage for Tim to play along to the degree she was; there was only one way out, and for the moment, it involved giving in.

Not seeing anything the least bit wrong and assuming she had simple broken Black Bat, Harley let out an excited noise. "I knew you'd come around! Even if B-Man ain't gonna come take my bait, maybe this isn't too bad anymore. He can find out the hard way that I've turned his sidekicks into a pair of sluts just for me!" As she spoke, she eagerly undid the bindings on Cassandra's arms and legs, pulling them off and rolling her quickly onto her hands and knees, getting her into a position on all fours. "Now just stay right there and stick that cute butt up high. You're gonna love this!"

Cass knew she would, fingers pressing tightly against the table she had been strapped to as she heard the machine being rolled over just a little bit further. Harley shut it off so that she could guide the toys up to the entrances of her holes, and the crime fighter let out a frustrated moan as she felt the dildos sink into her ass and pussy in tandem, not even bothering to fight the impulse to push back hard against them and let them sink deeper into her. She couldn't fight it, not yet. She had to await for the right moment to turn on Harley, and on some level, she had been whipped up into a level of arousal so intense that she couldn't pull away just quite yet.

Even if he couldn't reach body language like Cass could, Tim could see that Cassandra was only "playing along" to a point. The look on her face as Harley switched on the machine was one of twisted delight, as the cocks slowly began to rock in and out of her holes in slow, clattering tandem. He could hear the moans, see the way she bit her lip hard, and how her fingers tightened against the table as the pleasure began to ripple through her in delight. Cass was loving this, and to see his teammate respond so vigorously to the pleasure too made his cock throb in need.

"What's wrong, Bird Boy?" Harley asked, staring over at the fixated Tim as he watched Cassandra getting fucked. "Sad to see a machine givin' your girlfriend more dick than you can?" Dialing up the machine harder, Harley got very quickly carried away, turning it steadily up with a careless, delighted push until it turned to the rapid, steady pounding of her Cassandra's body that made her cry out in shock, the noisy back and forth pounding and pulsating as she got it up to maximum speed and even the trained, capable Cass had to yell out in shocked response to it. "Or maybe you're just jealous nobody's fuckin' your cute butt instead."

The excitement of dominating two of Batman's sidekicks was quickly going to Harley's head, as she stepped toward Cassandra, grabbing a nice, harsh handful of hair and pulling her head back, twisting her grip in it to ensure that she wasn't only making her eyes settle right onto Tim's lap, but that she was making her hurt while she did it. "Whaddya think about Bird Brain's cock over there? Looks real juicy, doesn't it? Lemme tell ya, it tastes so good, and I bet you're thinkin' about how good it would feel to drink down all that thick cum. There's a reason I wanted so much of it."

Letting out a frustrated whine as she was fucked senseless by the two dildo rapidly pounding her holes, it was hard for Cass to find words, and unfortunately, the ones she did find didn't make anything better. "Yes! I think about T--Red Robin's cock all the time. It's... Oh, please let me have it. I've wanted it for so long." This was never how she wanted feelings to come out, and she could see his gaze widen in shock as he realized she wasn't just playing up her lust, either. He shuddered, groaning in his muzzle as he was kept from being able to say anything or respond in any meaningful way.

Harley let out an excited yell as she pranced over to where she'd put her strap-on, quickly grabbing hold of it again. "Then why don't I help you two crazy young birds find love? You want to suck his cock, and you want to get fucked in the ass, and I can make both happen, so let's get the ball rollin' shall we?" Everything about the power she held over both of them, the way she had not only handily defeated them and neutralized they threats they posed to her, but then turned them into crazed, desperate messes was to Harley the best thrill she could have ever hoped to indulge in. She needed more, needed to dominate and please and make sure that they never wanted to leave her again. This was a mutiny now.

Keeping Tim tied up and muzzled, Harley removed the tube from his cock and the vibrator from his ass, walking him quickly over to where his teammate knelt on all fours and got fiercely, rapidly double penetrated by a rapidly thundering machine. Her strap-on prodded his ass, and she took great delight in slapping his sore behind. "Your ass is mine now, Bird Bitch," she whispered into his ear as she shoved her hips forward, burying the too big dildo right into Red Robin's ass with a single stroke. It made Tim's cock throb right up in Cassandra's face, as he discovered to his immense frustration just how much he enjoyed getting his ass fucked.

Whether fortunately or unfortunately for him, Harley seemed to really like fucking his ass, as she pushed him further forward, one hand on his hip and the other grabbing a handful of Black Bat's hair again, gladly wrapping it around her hand as she held her her head back and said, "Open up wide." She obeyed, and Harley happily shoved his hips forward with her own thrust, sheathing Tim's cock right into Cassandra's mouth and pushing into her throat. As she began to fervidly fuck his ass, his hips rocked back and forth, fucking Cassandra's face in turn, and for good measure Harley used the convenient handle that her hair made to drive her rocking back and forth along the cock, recklessly ignoring the gagging sounds that followed as Tim's cock forced its way down her throat.

For the twisted, crazed clown princess, that was when the fun really began to take off. Dominating each of them individually was great, but now, she had her hands on both, utterly in control as she fucked Red Robin into fucking Black Bat. It was the perfect layout, especially with the fucking machine relentlessly plundering her holes. Harley had total control over the situation, and with Black Bat being broken down by some brutal triple penetration, she knew she'd need to think up some kind of follow-up plan to this. Her night had not gone as planned, but it had perhaps gone better. She just needed to find some way to get them to a safer location and keep training them.

The possibilities were endless, not only for what Harley could do to them sexually, but also what breaking their minds could help her remold them into. Although that would have to wait, because all her mind could think about was the sexual depravities she could subject them to. There were so many ideas surging through her mind all at once that she found herself almost too confused to think clearly. Thankfully, she didn't need to think very hard to be able to get her hips whipped up into a frenzy, smacking at her captive hero's ass as he pounded it relentlessly, in turn shoving his cock down the throat of Black Bat before him. It gave her twice the mileage of each thrust.

As the aching cock drove its way down Cassandra's throat, she was a choking, shuddering mess. The gagging sounds she made were so loud they rose up even amid the creaking of the fucking machine pounding hard away at her holes, making Cass heave and shiver as the pleasure hit her mercilessly. She couldn't help herself but shove back against the rapid, tandem thrusts of the cocks into her ass and her pussy at once. The pleasure was blinding, and the fact that she could feel Tim's cock throbbing in her throat as they were forced to submit to the cruel whims of the crazed clown. This shouldn't have felt so good, but she couldn't get enough of it, even as her throat spasmed in a panic around the cock pounding into her face, even as she felt her lungs struggle to find air.

Tim was much more torn on it, even as he watched the guiltless delight shimmering in Cass's hungry gaze staring up at him. Sure, her throat was so warm and tight, and as his balls slapped against her chin, he felt the drool that dripped from her lips coating his balls, leaving them feeling warm and wet for an even harsher impact. And the strap-on fucking his ass was an absolute dream. But he knew that at the core of it, he was sexually submitting to Harley Quinn, that she was a criminal and no matter how badly he wanted her to fuck his ass, that he shouldn't have been giving her this. And yet there he was, unable to stop the mad ravaging of his body as Harley relished in giving it to him as brutally as she could.

Between the frustrated admission that had sounded far too genuine for Cass to have been putting on airs, paired with the fact that he was forced to facefuck her and that his dick was being used to choke her out, once the insane thrill of seeing her doe-eyed and slobbering on a cock died down he knew he was going to have trouble looking his teammate in the eye again when this was all over. Especially for the way she was giving him fuck-me eyes right now and looked to generally just be in absolute ecstasy at the triple penetration she was being subjected to, with a guiltless and unrepentant swell of glee. 

For Cass, the feeling of being stuffed full of dick both fake and real was too much to handle, too sweet a debaucherous delight for her to be able to handle, and she didn't feel the least bit sorry about the way she surrendered to the pleasure. Everything she felt surging up within her was too amazing to relinquish, and she drew closer and closer toward her orgasm as Harley's merciless plans wound her up in ways they shouldn't have. She knew just like Tim did that letting Harley do this to her was wrong, but she was also lit up with far more pleasure than he was, and she could hardly even process guilt as she accepted her position right now; she'd have an opening to throw it back on Harley and get control of the situation again, but she wanted Tim to be free when it happened so that she had a better chance in a fight.

Not that, as she felt her toes curling and the cock utterly ineffective at muffling her cries of bliss, she felt like she was in any remote sort of combat shape. The orgasm that tore through her in that moment was more intense than Cass knew even remotely what to do with, but that sort of helpless, mindless bliss felt almost liberating to her, as she let the pleasure carry her away into the loftier, throbbing heights of absolute bliss that she craved so utterly. Pleasure burned hot enough for her to briefly forgive all of this at the very peak of her desperation.

As Cass cried out around his cock, the twitching of the lining of her throat and the sweet vibrations caressing his cock and amplified by all her spit helped drive Tim hard over the edge. He let out panicked noises that Harley recognize full well, and she wasn't having any of this. "That greedy bitch isn't gonna get every drop!" she yelled, pulling Tim back out of her mouth. Cass gasped as the sudden unplugging of her throat let her get some air into her lungs, not caring about the thick strands of drool spilling from her lips as she did so. But as made such heated, eager sounds, Harley was all too happy to feed into it, stroking Tim's cock and slapping it down against her face. "Make a big ol' mess of her, come on Bird Boy!'

Not needing to be told twice, Tim came, moans effectively muffled by the muzzle he wore as his cock spewed this, gooey ropes of cum all over Cassandra's face. Even with a villain's strap-on buried in his ass, his teammate's drool dripping off of his balls, and the noises of a rapidly pistoning fucking machine overwhelming the room's sounds, the most twisted thing about the whole experience was in the way Cass looked back at him, the smoldering need that she had been taken away by as she derived a twisted sense of bliss from this entire insane situation, for as fucked up as that was.

"That's the kinda mess I'm talkin' about! I've been milkin' your cock all night and you've still got such big loads in those fat balls of yours." Harley licked her lips as she kept her strap-on buried to the hilt in his ass, loving what had come so far but craving more. She reached for the straps on the back of Red Robin's head, undoing them and letting the muzzle finally fall off. "But I've been havin' all the fun. Why don't you get down in there and have a taste?" She took a few steps back, keeping him waddling along with her before she shoved him forward with a hand on the back of his head, pushing his face right into Cassandra's. "You two sluts can share the treat while you keep gettin' fucked."

As the fucking machine kept pounding away and Harley certainly wasn't slouching either, the two began to moan in desperation, Cassandra reaching forward to clutch her teammate as the two shared a messy kiss, one that very quickly ended up involving Tim's cum, the salty spunk swapped back and forth between the two of them with frustrating vigour. Tim didn't even care about tasting his own cum anymore, not with everything else happening all around him, Harley's strap-on pounding his ass raw and a moaning Cassandra against his lips. This was all more than he could handle, and he just accepted everything insane about this situation.

Cassandra was glad to see Tim unmuzzled now, but he still had handcuffs keeping him from being able to help much, and not only did that mean he couldn't help her subdue Harley, but unfortunately, with it came the coldness of not being able to feel his hands on her, as she continued to twist in frustration and need against his kiss, loving the feeling of his lips against hers while she was double penetrated by the vicious fucking machine almost as much as she liked having his cock shoved down her throat. There was no way to deny it anymore, but Cass was into kink and pain in some very frustrating ways that she was nowhere near ready to deal with, but which she could happily ignore the ramifications of in the bliss of this abandoned warehouse and her bizarre role as one of Harley Quinn's sex hostages.

No matter the circumstances, the two of them were still sharing a mad, passionate kiss while getting fucked in tandem, relishing in all of the twisted, blissful sensations wearing them down as they sloppily shared Tim's cum, lost in each other and the odd sense of closeness and warmth that came with this all. It was almost unthinkable to imagine that they would be in a position where Harley was bringing them closer together, and yet there they were, struggling to keep from losing themselves to the pleasure and submission for real as the pleasures burned so brightly that it made their heads spin with crazy delights and a feeling of absolute bliss.

"See? You two are together in service to me now, ain't it great? All of that sexual tension is gone now and you two are ready to just be my moaning fucktoys for life, and you couldn't seem happier about it. Dreams do come true!" It was all mockery, sure, with Harley bragging and taunting them as she continued to take it harshly to Red Robin's ass with harsh slaps and a generally careless, brutal pace that ravaged his behind and was certainly hitting his prostate just right. But on some level she was very happy with this development; not only was it so much hotter to watch her new broken toys going at each other like this, but she knew she could weaponize this, hang intimacy with each other over their heads for punishment or as a reward.

Oh, the possibilities were endless, and only seemed to grow more infinite with each new development for the twisted villainess, who moaned as she thought about all the things she could do to them. Letting Tim fuck her ass and then making Cass eat his cum out of it. Using Tim as a means to bring Cass over to the edge again and again, his cock a glorified dildo for orgasm denial until she couldn't take it any longer. Making one of them watch as she spent an entire night violating the other and refusing to let the other do anything other than watch. Oh, she was getting hot just thinking about it all. But Harley had never had to be a dom like this before; she was going to need to get some sexier clothes for the job. Some thigh-high boots and a nice corset, maybe. She'd have to go window shopping in a few days, and then window breaking shortly thereafter.

The sloppy, desperate makeout session fueled by fake dicks drove the two sidekicks further into a mad sort of bliss, but even as their moans bubbled up, there was more to the kiss than it seemed. Sure, they were all too happy to give in to the passions for a moment, and the push of their tongues against one another was hardly coincidental, but they almost used the kiss to communicate, tongues tapping to the roofs of the other's mouth in Morse code as they formulated a plan to get out of here, a decision of when to stage their mutiny and overthrow Harley.

Which was going well, until they came again, the two yelling out in surprise as the orgasms tore suddenly through them in tandem, the burning pleasures throwing everything they were trying to do completely out of orbit amid the sudden pleasures burning through them. Harley was surprised by it too, groaning in frustration as another big load gushed from Tim's cock, and this time, it ended up down on the ground, completely wasted in the heat of the moment. It was lamentable, frustrating Harley deeply as she watched those drops all go to waste as they fell to the ground completely unloved, and it helped drive the anger with which she pulled out of Tim's ass at long last.

"Down on your knees," she snapped. "Both of you!" With her hand grabbing at Black Bat's hair, she dragged her off of the table, away from the fucking machine as it continued to pump mercilessly away at the air. Wasting all that warm, gooey cum she loved drinking so much had not left Harley in a good state of mind, and she quickly turned cruel again. Or at least, crueler, forcing both of her captives onto their knees as she pushed the strap-on down her legs, kicking it away and quickly grabbing a pair of riding crops. Red Robin was still cuffed as he knelt forward, with Black Bat a good distance apart for Harley to be able to abuse both of them from her lofty position, standing tall and proud as she twirled the two lashless whips.

Tim yelled out first, startling Cass just in time for her to be surprised when Harley struck her back with it too. She hadn't been roughed up for nearly as long as Tim had, and on one hand the pain of being struck with the crop certainly stung more for the shock of it, but on the other, she didn't have a back anywhere near as torn up as Tim's was with all the various scratch marks and whip marks she'd left him with. He had so many welts all over that each strike was hitting sore, worked over skin that ached with even the slightest touch. It made the pain so much more intense, but also made Tim's cock throb excitedly, twitching as the pain surged through him with all the embarrassing fervor that he wasn't ready to face.

Even though the strikes stung plenty for her too Cass couldn't help but drift her gaze toward Tim's body watching as they were flogged. She watched the way his chest tightened with every swing of Harley's crop down onto his back, the tension followed by the release and the moment of frantic breaths before he was hit again. All the while, his cock continued to ache, pre-cum leaking from his tip as he was put through the wringer harder than she could in good conscience behold. It was violent and so utterly depraved that Cassandra didn't really know how to handle any of it.

"Eyes forward, Slut Bat," Harley snarled, bringing both crops down onto her back with just enough milliseconds between the strikes to make the pain response so much worse for the shock of the second hit coming when she least expected it. "I don't want either of you lookin' at each other anymore unless I tell you to. You're my pets and you only get to fuck when I say you can fuck, but I'm the one you're here to make feel good, alright?" She resumed the steady back and forth swings of her arms, hitting Red Robin and then hitting Black Bat, making sure each strike had a good few seconds for the noise to soak in and the pain to begin to recede, maybe not cycled to perfectly take advantage of everything she had to do, but it felt right for her.

The two captured sidekicks both stared forward, gritting their teeth as they hunkered down to take the punishment, but Harley was having none of that. "Say, 'Yes, Mistress Harley!' Show me the respect I deserve. You're my bitches now, and I want you to show it." Harley brought down the riding crops harder in frustration, letting the strikes fall anywhere carelessly. Her technique was rough and she had left Tim's body so banged up through time rather than precision or intention, leading to the splotchy nature of his welts. She was a sloppy domme, and everything she was doing showed, especially down to the fact that she had untied Black Bat, not thinking her an actual danger given the control she had over the situation, but also not realizing how foolish a mistake that could have been.

"Yes, Mistress Harley!" they both yelled out, voices overlapping messily, Cassandra drawing out the final sound as the riding crop came down and a pained moan tore up her throat mid-syllable. She hated how good this felt. No stranger to pain, she was still in a weird position of enjoying on some very fucked up levels the feeling of being flogged. She shouldn't have, but 'should' had no impact on the puddle of quim leaking from her aching pussy as she was brutalized by Harley. Not even as a punishment, just to put her in line. It wasn't quite working out like Harley thought it was, but it was leaving the frustrated, kneeling girl with increasing certainty that she was indeed a masochist deep down.

"Now then, I think the two of you need to start beggin' for the privilege of pleasurin' me." Harley put the crops down for a moment, but before they could hope for mercy or a moment of sane peace, she dragged her fingernails down Black Bat's back and made screams scratch at her throat in frustrated response. She broke the skin easily, drawing blood and leaving the now very sore and raw skin slowly starting to bleed. "I've given the two of you so much pleasure all night and now that you're a pair of hungry sluts it's time to get down to reality. You're my toy, aren't ya Bat Broad?"

"Yes, Mistress Harley," Cassandra responded, wincing as she felt the fingernails trail along her neck, coming around front as Harley stood right behind her, leaning slowly forward and letting her fingers roam across her taut body, nails constantly running along the skin and threatening her. "I am your toy and I--fuck!" Her head snapped back in shock as she felt the nails suddenly digging into the skin along her collarbone and her stomach, tearing some new scratch marks up and leaving her even more bloodied as she winced and twisted, the pain frustrating enough, but the pleasure that came with it proving so much worse as she twisted hotter and needier.

"Yep, you do get fucked plenty, don't you?" she laughed, following up the pained reaction with even more as she slapped Cassandra's face. "And I bet you didn't get very much dick until I took you under my wing. I'm a whole lot better than B-Man like that, bein' all generous and makin' sure my toys are enjoyin' themselves. But now it's your tun, so I wanna hear you beg me to let you stick your tongue right up my ass and eat it like it's your dinner tonight, and I want to hear you admit how you're just a dirty little whore about it too!"

Cassandra felt the pang of frustration and humiliation well up inside of her as she began to speak, knowing she had little choice in the matter but to give in to it and find some way to bring this insanity full circle. "I'm just a filthy little Bat Slut, Mistress Harley, and you're right. I didn't have very much sex until tonight, but now I know how good it feels and I want to thank you so much, for teaching me how much I love pain and submission. And it's true, I want to stick my tongue deep into your ass and worship it. Your ass is amazing, mistress, and I want to tonguefuck it all night." Far less of that was an act than she would have liked, but for as banged up and breathless as she was, she knew the time was near.

"That was a real mouthful from the gal who used to never say anythin'. But I like you better this way!" Harley pulled back from one toy and over to the other, grabbing the back of Tim's head and pulling it back, making him stare up at her smiling, slightly demented expression. "And how about you, Butt Boy? Do you like gettin' fucked by a pretty girl like me all day?"

"Yes, Mistress Harley," Tim groaned, and for his obedience, she spat on his face, making him shut his eyes to avoid getting the saliva into them, as Harley laughed and slapped him across the cheek shortly thereafter. Her nails raked diagonally across his torso, and in the process she reopened the space of several points she'd already scratched at that had mercifully stopped bleeding and stinging so much, making him hiss sharply in response.

"And you want to get that obedient tongue of yours licking up my pussy juices don't you?" She moaned, sinking her knees down and pushing her pussy right up to the base of his neck, letting him feel the wetness and heat that ached from her folds. "A girl can work up a pretty big mess fucking a cute boy's ass all night, and after all the pleasure I gave you, you're ready to beg for the privilege of eatin' my pussy. I know it must be so hard for a big, strong alpha male to learn he loves getting pegged so much, but it's going to be so much harder to have to find out it's a treat you'll have to earn from now on."

"I am, Mistress Harley." Tim winced, feeling her rocking against his back, and the need he felt welling up in him despite the innumerable orgasms he'd been tortured by was as much a testament to his endurance as it was a sign things had gone horribly off the rails. "I want so badly to eat you out, and make you cum again and again. I swear, I'll do anything you ask, I belong to you now, but there's only one problem. I can't eat your pussy well if I don't have my hands, can I? I can't caress your amazing thighs or put fingers into you while I suck on your clit. Please, mistress, could you let my hands free so I can show you the love you deserve?"

"That's what I wanted to hear out of my birdy buttslut," Harley crooned, happily reaching down for his handcuffs. She grabbed the key off the table and unclasped them. "You two are so cooperative that you get some free time without bindings, but just so you know, I'm gonna be tyin' both of you up most of the time for fun." She licked her lips, turning Tim slowly around as she tossed the handcuffs away, while Cassandra shifted over to kneel behind her and grasp her cheeks eagerly.

It was all over for Harley, and she didn't even know it. The clown queen put her hands on her hips as she got ready to be eaten out at both ends by her devoted toys, and she could feel the hands grasping her thighs and spreading her ass cheeks out wide to ready the approach. This was so exciting that she didn't know what to do with herself, biting her lip as she closed her yes and prepared for the worship of a pair of eager tongues attached to broken, fuck-drunk sex pets. She was the happiest gal in Gotham, and she had no idea how short-lived that was going to be.

Cassandra knew it was time to go, but she couldn't resist taking one last step before she finished the villainess off, leaning forward and planting a messy, sloppy kiss with plenty of tongue right onto her pucker, just to be able to say she did. A sweet moment of licking the gorgeous ass she buried her face into, as a final parting gift for Harley before she released the cheeks and snapped quickly forward, grabbing hold of Harley's wrists and pulling them back sharply. "Now!" she yelled.

Tim responded in kind, ignoring the way Harley gasped in shock to grab hold of her ankles and hoist her up, the two effortlessly lifting her off of the ground as they slid her impatiently over to the table. Tim, being the larger one, pulled himself up onto it too, pinning her body down as Cassandra snapped the table's bindings over her wrists. She was dangling off of the table, as in their panic they hadn't really had the chance to slide her all the way up it, which meant her lower body needed something else to control it, and the pair of discarded handcuffs worked in a pinch. All while Harley yelled and screamed fitfully, asking what was going on and yelling that they were both going to be in a lot of trouble, at least until Cass followed it up with a ball gag stuffed into her mouth for good measure.

"You really thought you had us, didn't you?" Tim asked, smirking as he knelt over Harley, smiling wide. He watched as her eyes ached with the sudden despair of her loss and the fact that she had been fooled, taken for a ride and not only humiliated by the sudden mutiny, but now without her pair of broken toys, who hadn't been so broken after all. "Don't worry, I know how you can still enjoy having both your holes worshiped." He pulled over the fucking machine and shoved it forward, the two rapidly thundering dildos still cranked up to full volume being to ream both of Harley's holes at once, and even the gag couldn't silence her screams. "And you can enjoy that until the police arrive."

"We need to call for backup," Cassandra groaned, stumbling back for a moment as Tim slipped off of the table, and it was clear all that hard anal pounding had left him a little bow-legged by the funny way he walked. "But we should also get cleaned up first."

"What do we say?" he asked, looking over to Harley. "There's going to be a lot of questions, and there's a lot of mess here." His body ached all over, and there was so much to deal with that he didn't even know where to begin to handle any of it. "We can't lie to him about this. He'll know. Somehow. He always does."

"We'll have to tell the truth about it," Cassandra agreed. "But maybe we don't have to tell anyone the part about how much we liked it?" She bit her lip nervously, her eyes also shifting back over to Harley. "Well, at least not Bruce."

Tim perked a curious eyebrow about it. "Were you wanting to..." He found it hard to really spit out the continuation of that thought amid all the insanity going on around them, as even after fucking her throat he felt more than a little awkward about this whole thing. "I mean, we could go 'shopping' or--"

"Oh god yes," she gasped. "But I was also thinking maybe we could... Well." She gave Tim a sheepish smile. "How do you think Steph would feel about this?"


	4. Chapter 4

"At the Burnside safe house"

It was the first message that Stephanie had received from either Cass or Tim for days. She could tell something had happened in the midst of them trying to deal with Harley Quinn by the circumstances and all the radio traffic from that night. The mention of Red Robin going dark, Black Bat going to find him, then her going dark as well. Spoiler had been on recon duty tracking down and then roughing up Joker's new thugs after figuring out where they were centered out of, and her night had not been nearly as eventful, but the radio chatter had her worried. Now Harley was locked back up in Arkham where she belonged, none of her teammates had been hurt, but she also hadn't heard from them in a while.

"They just need to take it easy," Oracle had told her. It didn't seem defensive or like Stephanie was being stonewalled in any way and kept from the truth--she knew what that felt like working under Batman--but it still didn't leave feeling too great to know her friends were in hiding; she just wanted to see that they were okay for herself.

But finally, a text. It was the first sign of life she'd received in days, and Stephanie scrambled to the Burnside safe house to see them, ready to be the overbearing, concerned friend who wasn't going to let go once she got her arms around both of them. Slipping in through the door and then punching in the code to get in, Stephanie pulled her hood down and stepped into the safe house, usually a place to lie low or try to stay the bleeding while calling out for someone to come get them being after being shot--something that thankfully, Stephanie hadn't had to deal with yet. But as she stepped in, she could hear noise. Whirring and... Was what moaning? Stephanie's head perked up and she looked nervously down the hallway. A trail of clothing that she immediately recognized and being from both Red Robin and Black Bat's outfits led down the hall, starting with the smaller, cumbersome items like gloves and boots, utility belts, capes... But it quickly grew lurid, and by the time she had reached the doorway, it was pants and tops, the whole of Cassandra's skintight uniform... And then as she pushed the door open into the bedroom, the underwear on the floor was the least of her concerns.

Tim was tied up to the bed sideways, left arm and leg spread out and bound to the foot of the bed and the bars that formed its foot board, while the headboard bars kept his right limbs equally outstretched, positioned such that his was just short of falling off the side of the bed. Atop his lap sat Cassandra, sitting completely naked with cuffs around her arms that led to nipple clamps, and given the way that she was positioned, her nipples looked considerably tugged on, breasts pulled forward a little by the motion, as she leaned over Tim's lap, bouncing feverishly on top of him. The two crime fighters and their lean, muscular bodies were covered in sweat, and the moans had reached the height of their boldness. But the most scandalous thing was the machine pulled up behind them, with two pistons that hammered back and forth, fucking their asses while they needily fucked.

With her cheeks bright, bright red and embarrassment rising hotly, Stephanie didn't know what to say or do. Had they forgotten they had texted her? It didn't even make much sense to, and damp spots on the bed implied that their rough, messy sex had been going for hours beforehand. It was scandalous and a little terrifying, and Stephanie couldn't tell if she should say something or just leave, seeing that her friends were clearly alright.

But a panicked cry spilled from her lips instead, her eyes going wide in panic as she realized what she had done, and immediately eyes snapped back toward her. Tim and Cass both looked directly at Stephanie, who yelped and whimpered as she tried to shirk away.

"Oh, you're here, good." Cassandra seemed very matter of fact and sensible about the way that she conducted herself. She grew still, ceasing her bouncing as she reached down to grab at the base of Tim's cock, slowly guiding herself upward and easing off of his dick. Rising off of his cock gave Stephanie a pretty vivid view of the size of Tim's cock as Cass pulled off of it, which only had her blushing more. And that was before all the sticky, mingling mess of cum and quim began to leak out of her; it was clear they had indeed been fucking non-stop, as finally all the cum that had been plugged up inside her by the thick cock began to spill out. She undid the clamps on her nipples before doing anything else with her arms, but her nipples remained a bit sore, swollen, and puffier as a result of the abuse they had taken. She then reached back to turn off the fucking machine and push it back from them, both groaning as the dildos sank out of their asses.

"What are you guys doing?" Stephanie asked. It felt like an incredibly stupid question to ask, but she really didn't know what else to do but to ask anyway, standing there nervously as she watched Cass start to undo the bindings that kept Tim's limbs in place.

Tim let out a low groan as he began to move his ankles and wrists again. "Ugh, that's such a stiff position," he grumbled, rolling off of the bed and sitting, bending his limbs and letting them enjoy not being outstretched for a moment. "Cass and I were... Cass, how do we explain this?"

""We're fucking," was Cassandra's very direct answer.

Stephanie let out some nervous noises before spitting out sarcastic, "I can tell," and motioning a hand like shed was waiting for more.

"Oh, right, that part." Cassandra rose up further, closing the distance between her and Steph a little bit. "When Harley took us captive, it wasn't to torture us. At least not like torture normally happens. She uh..."

"She fucked us," Tim said, echoing Cass's earlier blithe remark and smirking as he started up toward his feet, before actually coming in with answers. "And in the process, introduced Cass and I to hardcore BDSM in ways that we were really not ready for."

"But we liked it. Liked it more than we should have, and without a crazed supervillain to take us hostage and dominate us, we decided we had to take turns dominating each other."

"Harley was going to Arkham so she wasn't going to miss her toys, right? We decided to take them as an apology for what she did to us." Tim seemed just as blase about what he was doing and how normal it was as Cass improbably did. "And since then, we've just needed some time to work through our issues and get over what Harley did to us while having a bit of fun too, so we took a leave of absence. Oracle suggested using the safe house for it just so we had somewhere to go away from everything, and since then..."

"We have been fucking like animals."

The way that they spoke about what they were doing like it was all so normal and sane really only made Stephanie feel even weirder about what was happening. She stood there nervously, her very naked, very sweaty, very sticky teammates rising and walking slowly up toward her, and the one thing she wasn't doing was pulling back, even as they approached. There was an undeniable smell of sex about the room, a heavy pall of intense lust and need that left Stephanie shivering a little, knowing that she was well out of sorts as she tried to piece together how to handle what was going on, and in the process failed pretty hard to do so. "I don't... Is the... What?" She couldn't even spit out a proper response to this all. This was insane in ways that she really wasn't ready for. She had come to check on friends she thought were licking their wounds and struggling with some hardcore emotional fallout.

Not two friends getting strapped up to a fucking machine and pounding each other raw. It was really too much for her to handle, and she looked on in shuddering confusion at the two of them.

"Why did you call me over here?" she finally managed to spit out.

"Isn't it obvious?" Cassandra asked, sidling up closer toward Stephanie. "We wanted to invite you to join us. You were the first choice for both of us, and judging by your body language right now... Hm, well what do you think, Tim? Does she want it?"

"I think she does," Tim nodded. "She hasn't run away screaming yet, and she keeps looking at my dick."

"That's not--don't say that!" Stephanie hissed. This wasn't fair. She was being caught off guard by her two very sexy friends in a position where she didn't feel like she had any choice but to acknowledge that yes, they were just as gorgeous naked as she could have expected. In some places even more so, given the absolutely wonderful cock that stood absolutely rigid. But that didn't make this sensible in the least.

"Well if it's not true, then how do you explain these?" Cassandra was up real close now, able to lean just slightly forward and flick at Steph's nipples, which ha become very erect and even poked out against the skintight suit. "You forgot to wear a bra today, and your own tits just gave you away. But it's okay; I can read your body language anyway."

"W-why would you even want to bring me into this anyway?" Steph whined, shivering as she finally drew a step back, whining at the feeling of her nipples getting flicked, but all she did was find that Tim had quickly slipped behind her, her back pressing up against his hard chest in the process.

"Because we both have the hots for you, obviously," Tim said, placing one hand onto Stephanie's hip while the other gently guided her head back to look at him, fingers at her chin as he smiled down at her. "You're so sweet, and gorgeous, and we both really want to date you, and if you don't mind being involved with both of us at the same time, well..." Tim leaned forward to kiss Stephanie.

And Stephanie let him. No, not just 'let him'. She was kissing him too, eyes going wide as she whined, feeling hands running along her front as Cassandra touched her. She shivered, not knowing what to do or what to say but feeling like she was incapable of fighting against all of it, but it was so good that she didn't even care. It was so good that she just had to accept it, whining as she kissed Tim. It was something she'd thought about a great many times before, after all. But then her head was turned forward again and Cassandra went in for a kiss. A kiss that Stephanie was just as eager to reply to as her hands grasped the naked girl's hips, unable to deny with her passion that she had thought about kissing Cassandra a whole lot too. She was sandwiched between her very naked and horny crushes, being told they wanted to rope her into hardcore BDSM sexy times, and she really didn't know how to feel about that, but it wasn't something that she could really help.

A hand seized the zipper in the back of her costume, as Tim began to guide her suit down, the whining blonde twisted nervously as it came loose, as she felt the skintight suit fall off her shoulders, guided by Tim's hands. Her lack of a bra had been mostly by accident, but it meant that her breasts were now free and available for Tim to fondle and knead as Cassandra leaned in tighter. Steph had no choice but to give in to her hungers and make out with Cassandra, whining and whimpering the whole time as she felt herself giving in to the confusion.

Hands began to take her costume apart bit by bit, shedding each piece of clothing and letting their fingertips delicately adore her lithe, taut body every which way.

When finally Stephanie was down to nothing but a bra and panties, she couldn't help herself any more. "O-okay," she whined, rocking back and forth against their touch. "I... Okay." She couldn't openly ask them for it, couldn't say those words that seemed to get caught in her throat amid a panic at the very idea of doing this. But they knew exactly what she was asking, and the only thing left to do was hurry her panties down, as both Tim and Cass tried to get her completely naked before dragging her over to the bed.

Hands grabbed at her, and Stephanie knew what was coming next, but that didn't make it much easier to handle as she was strapped in exactly like Tim had been moments earlier, her arms and legs outstretched before being tied up in the ropes that Tim had just been let loose from. They tugged on her limbs, left her whining as her head rolled back and she whined, "Is it supposed to--"

"A little. But not too much. Is it too much?" Tim asked her very calmly and softly, caressing her cheek and showing off more care than she was expecting to feel tonight given the circumstances.

"No, it's fine then," Cassandra said, biting her lip and nodding. If it was supposed to hurt a little,m then she would accept that. It was just how it was supposed to be after all, right? She could do that. "It just hurts a little." Her head eased down and relaxed, which had it leaning off the edge of the bed, looking upside-down and at the wall.

Once she was secured in, Tim climbed up onto the bed, guiding her legs apart and smirking as he sat between them, his cock resting against her puffy pussy, which had begun to grow a bit slick as the confused excitement got to her. There was something potent and intense about it all, something crazy that had her not sure what to make about any of this as she lay there and got herself ready, watching as Tim prepared his tip at her entrance. 'Whenever you're ready," he said.

Cassandra headed over too, smiling as she lingered at the edge of the bed, standing in front of Stephanie and letting he get a good look at the leaking cum dripping from her thoroughly fucked snatch. She smiled at Stephanie, giving the blonde more security and comfort than she could have ever thought was going to come with this kind of thing, but these two both loved her, and they came off like they had no intention at all of hurting her no matter the circumstances. It was a nice little bit of comfort to help her along through this.

"Okay, do it," she said, squirming in place as she readied herself, but she wasn't sure just what she was in for as Tim's cock sank into her. He had been soft with her for the moment, caring and concerned, wanting to make sure she was taking her time and being comfortable, but once his cock slammed into her, all of that broke away, and Stephanie found herself yelling in shock as the cock slammed into her. Tim began to fuck her immediately, and she found herself with no mercy or time to recover as his thrusts went for broke, his girthy dick pushing into her too hard to bear and then coming up with a speed and fervor that she really could not have been prepared for.

Stephanie howled as she felt Tim begin to fuck her, and she wasn't even in for the worst of it yet as Cassandra grabbed her hair and leaned forward, wrapping her ponytail around her hand to hold her steady as she shoved her dripping cunt up against Stephanie's lips. "Eat his cum out of me," she snarled, joining Tim in the rough domination of their mutual crush, who whined as she felt the pussy press against her mouth and out of panic began to lick along her snatch, giving Cass what she figured she had been looking for, even as her head spun.

The newly formed couple took great delight in sharing Steph together. Tim happily grabbed her hips and held her in place as he hammered forward, pounding her tight pussy and groaning, "We have a lot of work to do to fuck these holes loose. She feels so tight. Such an innocent little thing." He was delighted, giving in to his more dominant side, a side that he had been exploring in the passing days. Cassandra and him took turn with dominating, with being in control and becoming the harsh doms that they needed to be to fulfill the other's need to submission. It was all very messy and intense, but both of them had found parts of themselves they were quickly coming to adore in the process.

"She won't be innocent for very long. We'll have to train her mouth and her holes; she's a tough prospect, but I think we'll have fun breaking her in." The real Cassandra Cain had zero intention of ever 'breaking' anybody, let alone her lovely Stephanie, but she didn't have to say that out loud as she indulged brutally in humping her face, feeling the tongue licking up and down her dripping twat, giving in to everything demanded of her. With that tongue lapping up and down her folds, Cass knew that in truth there really was a lot of work to do with Stephanie; she was going to have to learn to eat pussy, but Cass didn't worry about getting off, expecting the sheer thrill of facefucking Steph was going to be more than enough to carry her to blissed out heights.

With her tongue loose and lapping about wildly and her pussy getting stuffed and ravaged by thick cock, there was really nothing that Steph could do but endure. She hadn't expected such a quick, harsh turn over from the softness and concern into raw, all-out brutality, and it all caught her off guard. She was confused, worried, in a daze as her body was used, but she knew she just had to take it, moaning and thrashing about as the pressure built within her. Hearing them talk so Cruelly about her was oddly enticing; something within her craved the twisted ideas of it all, and the rough pleasure, especially as she felt tugs on her hair from Cass starting to rough her up harder, felt much better than they should have. Ever part of Stephanie seemed way more behind this than they should have been, and that worried her, but not enough to stop.

She'd certainly never taken anything like Tim's cock before. His thrusts were wearing her down rapidly, the confused swell of sensation that consumed her proving far more formidable than she could have seen coming. It was intoxicating, overwhelming, and she was completely floored by every attempt to do her in, giving up to it all without hesitation. How could she fight against things that felt this good? Without any hope of holding out, Stephanie came, and she came hard, came loud, came strong, and she could not have felt happier to do so as the most intense orgasm of her life left her floored and learning twisted new things about herself.

With her inner walls spasming needily around Tim's cock already stuffed in there so tight and the moans spilling out against Cass's mound, Steph's two more experienced partners both came as well. Cassandra shoved her snatch right up against Stephanie's mouth as her dripping nectar and all the gooey cum still in her leaked out and into her mouth for her to taste and swallow, while Tim buried his cock into her pussy and with a hard roar let loose, pumping her full of cum and leaving the confused blonde absolutely floored by the pleasure she felt there. It was too much for both of them to handle, and it was such a powerful, intense conclusion that Stephanie felt dazed.

"How did you like it?" Cassandra moaned.

"Was it too much?" Tim added.

"No, it was... It was good."

Tim's eyes flickered in delight, looking up at Cassandra excited as he noted, "I called first dom, remember?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I know you did. It's okay, you can have some fun with her; I"m more than fine getting her ready." Cassandra reached for the bindings at the end of the bed, which were tied with a knot that allowed her to give more slack to the ropes. She did so eagerly, letting Stephanie have a moment of feeling the bindings loosen up before Tim grabbed her by the hips and rolled her around, making her yelp in panic as she was quickly turned onto her knees, her hands ending up crisscrossed by her bindings, wrists settling into the small of her back as she was forced into a kneeling position quickly.

The two switched places eagerly, Tim coming up front and slapping his sticky cock against her cheek. "You had it easy to start with. Your pretty little face is going to get fucked for real now, while you clean your cunt off of my cock." He smirked as he read Stephanie's expression. Her jaw trembled as she looked up at Tim, but there was a hunger in her eyes that was wholly undeniable, and he was free to slam forward and force his cock down her throat in the process, the blonde gagging loudly as she felt the thick dick slide down. It was unexpected and harsh, leaving her to shiver and shudder as she felt a new level of depravity and harshness upon her.

"I have wanted to bury my face into this ass ever since I found out how fun it is to eat ass," Cassandra moaned, spreading Stephanie's perky, round cheeks wide and shoving her face forward, tongue burying itself up her ass hole. Stephanie yelped, eyes going wide in shock as she felt something she had never imagined before. The tongue forced its way in, wriggling about and licking, sending little jolts of pleasure all through her that she wasn't prepared for. "And now I get to prep it for its first penetration. I'm so lucky."

Rough, throaty gargling noises rose up as Tim fucked Stephanie's face, showing her no mercy or hesitation in his brutality. He was all too happy to take it to her with a speed and ferocity that caught Stephanie wholly off guard even after having her pussy ravaged. He was so cruel with her, grabbing her hair and tugging on it as his hips shoved forward, her throat penetrated and air proving something she had to struggle for in the process. How was this sane or acceptable? She didn't understand any of this herself, but that only made it all the more sinister that she was getting used like this, whining as her eyes began to slowly roll back.

The sensations met in the middle. The pain of her bindings and the uncomfortable position on her knees and pitched forward. The struggle and panic of a cock plugging up her throat, edged with a little humiliation as balls slapped against her chin. The pleasure of the tongue slithering around her pucker and fingers pushing into her to prepare her. It was so much happening all at once, and Stephanie was confused by all of it, but also enraptured. There was no denying how good this all felt, her body burning up as cum leaked out of her loosened up pussy to cover her thighs in sticky, gooey goodness. She was a wreck here in ways that she could not have ever seen coming, but it felt too good to care. Submission, roughness, being dominated... It was all better than it had any right to be, and she couldn't even pretend not to love it as she gave in.

In the hands of two loving people she trusted was a far better way to be brought into it than the torment that Cass and Tim had received, and they could both see the lack of reluctance or struggle to get comfortable with it, glad that they had been right about Stephanie and that she was enjoying herself. Even red in the face and whipped up in panic as she was facefucked, there was a smoldering need in her gaze that kept Tim going, kept him thrusting and slapping her across the cheek, groaning, "For such a tight girl you're a pretty good cocksucker. Maybe you've had lots of practice?" He knew he hadn't, but being able to let go of that reason was what made it all so fun, and on some level Stephanie immediately understood that that was what was happening here.

A nice, brutal pounding of Cass's face left Tim worn down quickly, and he didn't feel any shame in the least as he slammed forward, letting out a hard grunt as he slammed his cock all the way down her gullet. His twitching, erupting dick was all too happy to pump a load of thick spunk right down Steph's throat, and she whined as she took it all, the lining of her throat spasming and milking his cock as she took it, enduring something cruel and maddening.

All while Cass finished up with the devouring of her ass. "Mm, you came already? That's almost pathetic," Cass purred. "But that's fine, it's my turn now, and you being a quick shot bitch suits my purposes perfectly." Cassandra rolled up off of the bed and walked over to the table. "Prep the machine for her while I get dressed."

Tim pulled out of her throat, thick strands of drool spilling from her mouth as he withdrew and admired the mess he'd made of her, a little cum trickling down her chin as he let loose another little spurt on his way out. He didn't even bother to wait for her panting to subside as he walked right over to the fucking machine and started to deal with it, whiled a confused and bound Stephanie sat there, shuddering and struggling to gather herself and her breaths. She felt delirious, felt overworked and confused. It was intense, a little scary, and absolutely exhilarating, with every part of Stephanie aching for more now. She had been bitten by the BDSM bug in a very big way and now she couldn't help herself. The intensity of it all was just too much for her to deny herself now, and as she recovered from the raw facefucking all she could do was wonder what came next.

Cassandra walked up to Stephanie wearing a strap-on just as big as Tim's cock--which was itself a very impressive specimen--and carrying a ball gag riddled with holes. "Be a good girl and open wide," she said as she forced the gag onto her. "I chose one with holes because it fills up with your drool and leaks out, which is hot enough, but even better is that I can still hear all your pretty little screams coming through loud and clear."

Why would Stephanie scream? She didn't realize for a moment, not until the fucking machine's piston dildos were guided to her holes and pushed in a couple inches, Tim guiding the machine into position and taking care with how deep he put it in so he wouldn't hurt her 'the wrong way; in either hole. When Cass gave him the thumbs up, he flicked the switches, and the machine began to whir to life, rocking the toys back almost all the way out of her before sheathing themselves to the hilt inside of her ass and pussy at the same time, inducing with Stephanie a fullness and intensity that, true to Cassandra' words, had her screaming into her gag, staring up nervously at the black-haired girl who smirked down at her.

"I told you you'd scream. But it feels so good getting double penetrated, doesn't it? You know what feels even better. Fucking Tim's ass raw. Get over here, bitch." She commanded him into place with uncharacteristic vulgarity and harshness, but it worked, Tim quickly coming toward her and getting guided into position, his cock rigid and only a couple inches away from Stephanie's face as Cassandra very harshly and impatiently buried the strap-on inside of his ass, making Tim wince and groan in needy delight as his ass was penetrated. "There we go. Now stand there like a good bitch and let Stephanie see how hard your cock throbs while you get fucked like a little bitch. She should know you're not all strong and dominant after all."

Thrusts began to give Tim what he craved, his dick indeed twitching excitedly as the thick strap-on began to plunder his ass, driven by the harshness and cruel, forward delight of a nice, rough pounding, Cassandra was on the warpath now; Tim had his fun dominating Stephanie with a good facefucking, but Cass chose something a little more hands-of: to let Steph get double penetrated by the fucking machine while Cass in turn fucked Tim's ass right in front of her face.

And it worked. Steph's eyes had trouble staying on Tim's meaty, enthralling cock as she felt both her holes getting fucked in brutal unison. It was intense and depraved, something more intense than she had been ready to have to endure as the sudden push and throb of excitement got the better of her. Moans rose hotly up and got twisted around by the gag, which kept her from speaking or emoting very much. Her body rocked back and forth as the hammering thrusts proved their ferocity and intensity to her in ways that she really wasn't ready to have to deal with. Everything about getting fucked like this was as intimidating as it was intoxicating, showing new heights of depravity off to Stephanie.

With an internal dildo providing pleasure to Cassandra in turn, there was no reason not for her to go all out in brutalizing Tim's ass as hard as she could, taking his cock in hand not to stroke it, but to use it on Steph. She slapped the slimy, spit-soaked cock against Stephanie's face every which way, rubbing it against her pretty cheek and really taking her position of control for granted. Finally, Cass was in a position to dominate both of them at once, holding total control and refusing not to use it for her most twisted of delights, even if Tim had been more practical about moving things along during his turn.

"You'll get to pound his ass too when you're ready and trained for it, and you'll get to make Tim moan like a bitch as you fuck him. But for now, you're our plaything, slut, and you're going to just have to feel how much of a needy whore he is when he gets his ass fucked. But even then, he still owns you too, so what does that say about how low you are?"

The cruel dirty talk did exciting things to Stephanie that she really could not have comprehended, a sensed of almost shame shuddering down her spine as she felt herself give in so happy to it all. It was senseless, it was brutal, it was more twisted and insane than anything Stephanie had ever felt before, but with the fucking machine pounding both her holes raw and filling her to the breaking point, it was just too good to ignore. Stephanie was lit up with pleasure so intense and maddening that she came and came and came again, screaming as orgasms got the better of her and she felt several in the span of less than a minute, screaming in agonizing delight as both Tim and Cass discovered with wide-eyed glee that when fucked right, Stephanie was multi-orgasmic and with an insanely thin hair trigger.

The news made Tim blow his load right there, grunting as he came all over Stephanie's face in surprise, his prostate being hammered and the pleasure just too much for him, but Cass wasn't too far behind, howling in surprise as she tool let herself go, losing control to the sudden, exciting news that had been declared so boldly. "Stop it, stop it, stop it," she urged, hurrying Tim as she pulled out of his ass, Tim clumsily rushing to the machine to turn it off.

The pistons slowed but remained buried inside of Stephanie as she lay there, shuddering and twisting in surprise and elation as she felt herself overwhelmed. The gag came out of her mouth and she seemed to be at her breaking point, whining only the word, "Calm."

"Yeah, let's take a break," Cassandra said, kissing her cheek. Tim quickly came back around and did the same. "It got really intense for you there, didn't it? It's okay, we love you, and we won't do this any harder than you want it to go."

"It's so good," Stephanie whined. "But a break sounds nice. Ngh, but... I like this, so let's keep it going again after I've had some time to calm down."

"Of course," Tim said, kissing her softly. "Welcome in. We're happy to have you."


End file.
